It's My Language Arts Teachers' fault!
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: I decided to write a story using my vocab words to help me study for a test last week, and somehow that lead to a story about Noco, phsyco Trent, Phsyco Sierra, Phsyco/normal Izzy, and somehow ended with Phsyco Cody. If you want to know how the hell I did that, read on.


**Me: Hi guys! **

**Noah: Come on My you have a lot to do.**

**Me: I know I know. So, I am going to write a story using my vocabulary words from school, which will hopefully help me with the test that's tomorrow.**

**Noah: Yeah, her average vocab test score is a 60, and her grades already a C, and if she bombs another test it will probably go down to a D. **

**Me: But, if I do good I might bump it back up too a B!**

**Noah: One can only hope. Also, My doesn't own Total Drama. **

**Me: The words will be typed in bold and the definition of each word will be written beneath the paragraph. I hope this isn't too confusing. **

Now, most people who watch Total Drama, figured that after the telethon raised enough money to get the gang out of Jamaica, straight from there they flew to London and the show resumed as usual. What most people don't know is that as soon as an intern was sent in a helicopter to deliver a tanks worth of jet fuel to Chris, the plane actually made a stop in Canada, where Chris met with the producers to collect the rest of the money for the season, take care of any legal matters involving their unexpected episode in Jamaica and discuss any issues involving the traumatic injuries that happened during the most recent episode.

For the contestants, this meant being reunited with all the disqualified and eliminated cast members and a well deserved yet unarguably short break at the playa where the rest of the cast had been staying sense the show had resumed.

Another thing most people didn't know was that every season, the contestants stayed in the same playa as season 1, just that they filmed the aftermath show instead of an episode at the playa, they began the aftermath show because that idea was guarantied to "raise ratings". And to save gas/travel money, the studio had been built inside the playa.

So right now, a lot of people were out at the pool, a few had left to go to a store, get something to eat, get away from everyone else. That left our two favorite geeks in the main lobby.

"How long till you think they figure it out?" Cody was sitting next to Noah a bit closer than most would find normal. One would expect Noah to scoot over and tell Cody to give him personal space. However, he instead wrapped his arm around Codys shoulders and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Sierra said that all the fan sites were **rife** with Noco supporters and people who are suspicious, that was an awkward conversation." Noah stopped for a moment. Usually, he would stop talking there. Most would consider that a reasonable sentence. However, he could see in his boyfriends eyes that he was waiting for him to continue. "She wanted to make sure I wouldn't get in her way. Bitch."

**Rife: widespread, prevalent, abundant.**

"She asked me about that too! I swear I thought she knew something! I wasn't a very convincing liar either, but she didn't care. She says she knows we have a **rapport** so strong that lies cannot deny our love."

**Rapport: relationship of trust and respect.**

"Her psychotic obsession for you drowns out what little common sense she may have."

Hiding under the employee check out desk, Izzy giggled and grinned to herself. She KNEW Noco was a thing. Now she had to go tell Sierra!

There was a little nagging feeling in her brain that was saying that maybe telling Sierra wasn't a good idea, but Izzy pushed them aside and crawled faster along the ground, avoiding any unwanted detection.

After doing a very **laudable** job of sneaking around the hotel, Izzy managed to get to the pool area, where Sierra, along with most of the cast, were enjoying themselves doing anything from swimming to relaxing in a beach chair. Sierra, at the moment happened to be doing the latter while updating her tweeter with exclusive details about Jamaica and the playa.

**Laudable: deserving of praise.**

"Hey Sierra!" Izzy ran across the damp pavement like ground around the pool with the **indefatigable **energy of a 5 year old. "You'll never guess what I saw!"

**Indefatigable: never tired**

"Is it another picture of Harold clipping his toenails? Because I already have tons of those."

"No silly, Noah and Cody are a thing!"

"WHAT?!" If the **inimical** look of anger in her eyes didn't tip you off to the fact that Sierra was about to throw down, you would have surly figured it out by the word she was screaming as she ran off.

**Inimical: hostile, unfriendly**

"Their in the lobby!" Izzy called out to Sierra as she ran off, unaware that Sierra's intentions were to break up her favorite couple. Izzys thought process had already moved on too trying to locate another **incendiary** object and figuring out how to turn it into a weapon of mass destruction.

**Incendiary: combustible, flammable, burning easily**

"NOOOOOAAAAAH!"

Both Noah and Cody jumped at the sound of her voice. The two boys looked at one another in fear before turning to face the enraged fangirl.

"You give my Codykins back right now Noah!"

"I was here first, so back off bitch!" glaring at Noah, Sierra grabbed Noah and flipped him on the floor, leaving him in a **prostrate** position.

**Prostrate: lying face downward, lying flat on the ground**

"What the hell is wrong with you, you dirty, jealous, delusional psycho?" Noah **reviled** as he stood up.

**Revile: to criticize with harsh language, verbally abuse**

Sierra saw nothing wrong with what she was doing. In her mind, she was doing the **sublime **thing and nobly fighting Noah away from her Cody.

**Sublime: awe-inspiring, of high spiritual or moral value**

Sierra charged at Noah again, **lithely **bending to avoid any counter attack he might plan, throwing punches, kicks and occasionally scratched into the mix. Had anyone else been there watching, they'd have called in the authorities, who'd have dragged her off to jail for a **punitive** sentence. However, the only other person in the lobby was Cody, who was understandably way too terrified of Sierra to be of any sort of assistance to Noah.

**Lithe: moving and bending with ease; graceful**

**Punitive: having to do with punishment**

Meanwhile, back outside, Izzy had finally selected some fireworks as a good enough weapon of destruction. Excited, she went to go show her friends. And by friends, she means Noah and Cody. So the crazy redhead walked in and saw Noah, lying on the floor with Sierra glaring at him menacingly.

"Oh my gosh Sierra, what happened to Noah?!"

"I uh, hehe, funny story. I'll tell you later!" Sierra ran down the halls up the old and **hoary **stairs, which Izzy thought was strange because there was an elevator right there.

**Hoary: very old, whitish or gray from age**

"Hey guys, guess what I found?! TADA! Fireworks!" Izzy grinned and held up her prize in front of Cody, who had rushed over to Noah the second Sierra was out of sight.

"HEY! IZZY GIVE ME BACK MY FIREWORKS!" Trent was running down the hall towards Izzy, stopping just 10 feet away from her.

"What do you need fireworks for?"

"Are you kidding? Tonight is the night of the **hallowed** 999 tradition! Each branch of the number cult chooses one member to be the **martyr** and then they pray to the 9th 9 god as the sacrifice is tortured to death by whatever way the 9 gods ask. And this year, they wanted to attach explosives to the sacrifice."

**Hallowed: holy, treated as sacred.**

**Martyr: a person dying for his or her beliefs**

"Well I found these, so your gonna have to catch me!" Izzy then ran off down the halls.

Trent then looked up at the sky "Oh my dear 9 gods. I can see why you all want to **subjugate **these fools who don't understand your power. I shall put her in her place." Trent then ran after her, paying no mind to the fact the Noah was lying barely conscious on the ground, and Cody was kneeling next too him.

**Subjugate: to conquer, subdue, enslave**

Cody picked up Noah and walked as quickly as he could to the infirmary that Chris had built into the playa after realizing many contestants were eliminated with injuries. The nurse was shocked to see Noahs bruises, and began to treat him while Cody explained their current **quandary**.

**Quandary: dilemma, difficulty**

"So, the new purple haired girl just beat him up?"

"Yes."

"Well, she certainly did a **resplendent **job at bruising almost all of his skin."

"He's going to be ok right?"

"Yes, he'll be a little sore for a few days, but he'll be fine."

**Resplendent: splendid, brilliant**

Noah was asked to spend the night in the infirmary just incase there were any complications with possible internal bruising that hadn't set in yet.

"You know, it's kind of hard to believe Chris hired you."

"Why?"

"Because you're actually a good doctor."

"Well, I needed a job and as much as Chris wanted someone cheap, he had to hire me."

"Why?"

"Because, I threatened to tell people that he had **jaundice** and needed his make up team to cover it up."

**Jaundice: yellowish discoloration of the skin**

"How would you even get people to believe that?"

"Photoshop."

"Nice."

"Now you have to go. Its almost **repast**."

"I thought Chris said he wasn't gonna feed us."

"Well, some of Courtneys lawyers were able to find proof that him feeding you during your detour was very **implicate**."

**Repast: meal or mealtime**

**Implicate: implied, not directly expressed**

"Oh. Well I guess I'd better leave then." Cody then walked out of the infirmary to see Izzy was not chasing Trent around with the fire extinguisher. Cody wished this was surprising. He then left to go eat Chefs more than likely inedible food and made plans to sneak into the infirmary using Izzys fireworks, the way any sane person would.

**Noah: What the-**

**Me: Yeah, incase you couldn't tell, I didn't write the story, the vocabulary words did. **

**Noah: That doesn't even make sense.**

**Me: Blame my language arts teacher!**

**Noah: *sigh* just go.**

**Me: By! Please review to tell me if that made any sense at all. **


End file.
